


Burnt Noodles

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Isabelle somehow burns noodles.





	Burnt Noodles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

"How did you do that?" Clary asked in amazement. "How do you ruin microwave noodles? They're literary the easiest thing to make." 

Clary would never understand how Isabelle could be so bad at cooking. Isabelle shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see what's wrong with it."

"The noodles are burned!" Clary exclaimed. 

"Maybe, I like things burned." Isabelle tried to argue. 

Clary rolled her eyes. "Why did your mom never teach you how to cook again?"

"She didn't want me to be a house wife like she almost was." Isabelle told her. 

"Oh, yeah. I sometimes forget how old fashion the Shadowhunter world is." 

"I wish it wasn't. Women are just started to get equal rights." 

"Yeah, it sucks. Let's try something else." 

Clary was now grateful that she wasn't raised in the Shadowhunter world. She had more rights growing up, but now Shadowhunter women were passing up mundane women.


End file.
